


Drarry Prompt

by Rv10en



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, M/M, Smut, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rv10en/pseuds/Rv10en
Summary: Harry and Draco have to go undercover as a gay couple for their Auror mission
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Drarry Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> (PS; Anyone can make an actual story with this idea and if you do please tell me.)

What if after the war both Draco and Harry work as Aurors and bad luck for them they are partnered. They are working on an assignment of dragon smuggling in Paris when they are told to go undercover as a gay couple. They immediately disagree but they also both don’t want to back away because they are still very competitive and they don’t want to look like a coward. So they go to Paris and they have to act like a gay couple which is vert hard for them because they are both straight they begin with walking hand in hand. It is all very awkward but as the time passes they get more comfortable with each other. One time Draco suddenly kisses Harry while they are following a wizard who does illegal Dragon smuggling and at first Harry is surprised and then he kisses him back and that is the moment they realize they liked each other for a long time. After all there is a saying;

“There is a small line between hate and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated even if it is an old fanfic ❤


End file.
